1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for compensating nonlinearities in an amplifier circuit, in which an input signal s(t) is amplified to form an output signal y(t) using a prescribed amplifier circuit (e.g. a power amplifier for audio signals) subject to nonlinearities.
2. Discussion of Background
Amplifier circuits, in particular sound amplifiers of high power, such as are used to modulate radio transmitters in the LW, MW and KW region, are normally subject to nonlinearities which are to be eliminated. The classic solution for linearizing the characteristic provides feedback of the output signal. The measure of this feedback depends on the characteristic of the amplifier in the state without feedback.
It is known from control engineering how in the case of linear distortions of a circuit the feedback is to be designed so as to produce a linear characteristic overall. Present day nonlinear amplification processes often exclude linear feedback for reasons of stability associated with control engineering. To be precise, if feedback is not properly thought through, the nonnegligible signal transmission delays can render the amplification process unstable.